Chapter 1
Chapter 1 is the first chapter from the Koisuru Asteroid manga series. Summary As the homeroom was over their teacher showed in the pamphlet with info about the clubs. Suzu asked Mira if she was going to observe and if so, she will join her too, but Mira started crying and the astronomy club from last year was gone, and she really wanted to join it. Overhearing, the teacher explained that this year they merged it with another club and now it's Earth Sciences Club. The teacher then said she was the advisor for the club and if they were interested in joining and Mira happily confirmed. Mira wondered why the clubs merged and Suzu guessed it must not have been popular, but Mira explained that during the last year's cultural festival it was really popular. The teacher explained that aside the cultural festival for which they got scolded, the club members decreased and other adult reasons. Since they were similar, they merged it with Geology Research Society. Suzu asked the teacher for which club she was the advisor and she explained she used to be on both and they used to do lots of things, excavating fossils, observing celestial bodies, etc, along with picnics, hotsprings and other outside activities. They finally reached the club building and it looked a bit old, but the teacher explained they fixed the roof leak. Mira commented the toilet was close and the teacher got happy she was thinking positively. As they entered the club, a weird atmosphere was felt and Mira realized it was a war. Mari Morino explained that they are still getting to know each other and that she is the club president and originally from the astronomy club. Mikage Sakurai introduced herself as the vice-president and she was from the geology research society club. Mikage then approached Mira and asked her which team she wishes to join, and if she joins the geology, she will receive a power stone that will raise her luck, but Mai Inose told her she will scare her off. Mai then introduced her being a 2nd year and part of the geology team. A new girl Ao Manaka introduced her too, saying she was aspiring of joining the astronomy team. Hearing that Mira got happy and told her she wanted to discover an asteroid. They explained that was a big goal, and while a student found one last year, it will be hard for a small club like them. Mira explained she had made that promise with a boy and Suzu quickly asked who he was, but Mira didn't wanted say as she would investigate him. Mira then told her story with the boy, that while she was a kid, during a town camp she met a boy looking at the stars. He showed her Jupiter and told her some facts impressing her. They revealed their names and Ao told Mira that her name meant variable star and showed her a book about a star Mira that changed brightness, making Mira happy. Mira asked Ao if there was a start with her name, but Ao said there is no star with such weird name. Mira then decided they will discover an asteroid and name it Ao. Mira explained she never found that boy after that, but the rest of the club members started to wonder if it wasn't Ao Manaka and then saw Ao's face turning red, realizing it was her. Mira couldn't believe Ao was a girl, but Ao showed the whale keyring and told her since they she always wanted to discover an asteroid. Category:Chapters